


On These Broken Roads

by tnnyoh



Series: In All Prisms [10]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Recalled Addermire solution is being used as a street drug in Dunwall, Alexandria Hypatia contacts Emily to put a stop to it and Emily brings along her best two, Oliver and Billie.  But there's something more sinister than mere drug use going on, the solution starts to change those who use it into something inhuman.





	On These Broken Roads

**Coming Soon**


End file.
